First Day at Work
by Brandon V
Summary: Niko and Luis start their new job at LSD, Liberty Sanitation Department, but something goes the wrong way...
1. Chapter 1

The First Day of Work Luis and Niko working there first day as gabage truck men.

As Niko and Luis get on the back of the garbage truck Luis asks Niko, "Hey Niko. How you man?"  
>Niko responds in a wave of anger, "Im doing fine, just fucking fine."<br>The Driver of the truck yells, "Both of you, shut the hell up!"  
>Niko once again responds in a wave of anger, "Hey, you want a bullet in you?"<br>Luis, as his calm nature, "Niko, come down man. This isn't that time or place for this shit."  
>Niko relents and says, "Yea, I guess. I am just so frustrated with Roman right now.<br>Luis in a qurious tone of voice, "Whys that man?"  
>And Niko Responds, "Because he brought his wife over to my house last night and didnt leave. I even had to hear them, do it, last night."<br>Luis sudenly gets angry and says, "What the fuck man, I see him almost every night at the Maisonette 9 and once at Hercules"  
>Niko being confused about his Cousin asks, "Isnt Hercules the gay club?"<br>Luis notices their first stop and quickly says, "Yea, oh shit where here at the first stop."  
>They put the gabage in the back of the truck and sudenly Niko pulls out his 9m pistol. In response Luis takes out his .44 Mag pistol.<br>Luis shouts at Niko, "Don't make me do it man" as he points his gun at Niko. Niko Yells back, "Luis stay out of it, this is my beef with the driver."  
>The Driver says in a scared voice as Niko has his gun at his temple, "W, w, what did I d, d, do man?"<br>Niko sudenly lowers his gun and says, "Nothing, I am just so frustrated right now and your fat ass pissed my off."  
>The Driver in shock says, "Well if thats the reason then, Niko Bellic your.." As Luis interups before The Driver makes a BIG mistake, "Don't say anything that you'll regreat man, he still has his gun an still is not the calmist person in the world." In a sarcastic tone The Driver says, "Oh, I'm so sorry for your "boyfriend" but, Niko Bellic, YOUR FIRED!" *BANG* Goes a shotgun...<p>

-To Be Continued- 


	2. Chapter 2

First Day at Work Part 2

Niko, Roman, and Luis at Alderny Hospital

"What the fuck happend?" Niko syays as he wakes up.  
>"That fucking ass hole Driver shot you man." Says Luis.<br>"Cousin how the hell do you manage to get shot by low life scum like him?" Roman asks as he shakes his hands in the air in anger.  
>"Shut up Roman, you are starting to get on my nerves!" Niko says in anger.<br>"Woaw man, calm down." Luis says in a calming voice.  
>Niko responds in anger, "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CALM DOWN! First I have to hear this ideot fucking his wife in my house, and then I get shot by that fucking low life scum bag driver..." as Niko stands up pointing his finger at Roman.<br>Then the docter walks in and says, "Well Mr. Bellic I see you have woken up. But you really shouldn't be out of bed."  
>"GAH! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Niko yells.<br>Luis responds, "Woaw man, whats wrong with you, you arn't acting your self latley?"  
>As Niko storms out of the room he says, "Fuck this shit, I'm going to go make that fat fuck pay for this!" Niko walks out onto the street and steals a bike and drives off.<br>"Johnny, isn't that your bike man?" Luis asks Johnny.  
>"No, my bike is over ther-WHAT THE FUCK MAN! First he crushes my bike with a patriot out of no where, then he has a guy fix it for me, THEN he steals it." Says Johnny.<br>Then Luis notices a police car that is unmarked and empty, he says, "Hey guys follow me I have an idea."  
>They all walk over to the car and Luis breaks the window and gets in, he turnes the car on and notices the docter geting in with Roman and Johnny, so he says, "What you doing man? You can't come with us."<br>So the docter responds, "Damn it! I never get to have any fun in this city, why the hell did I leave Cuba. At least there I got to kill and run for my life.  
>"Oh shut up, Luis get us up to Niko." Says Roman.<br>"Yea that prik stole my bike." Johnny says.  
>"Ok man, but hold on." Luis says as he takes out his cell phone and goes down to the "cheats" section and chooses WANTED DOWN.<br>In shock Roman and Johnny say in unisan, "Whoaw, how did you, oh never mind."  
>Then Luis floors it and ketches up to Niko, Roman starts to say something and Luis cuts him off and tells Roman, "Don't say any thing man, you'll just piss him off more." "Niko! This isn't the way to get revenge!" Roman says anyways.<br>"Yea, just get in the car and we will find him, but first we have to go to my place to drop off my bike. THAT YOU CRUSHED, and got fixed, AND THEN STOLE!" Johnny yells put the window.  
>"Both of you shut up, man." Luis says while he is speeding down the road.<br>"Luis, there right, well, Roman is all right and Johnny is patially right. Pull over Luis." Niko says as he finaly calms down a bit.  
>"What do you mean "partially" right?" Johnny asks couriously as Luis pulls over.<br>"Were leaving your bike here." Niko says in response to Johnny.  
>"Oh, WHAT THE FUCK!" Johnny says in an anger voice.<br>The door opens and Niko gets in and says, "Calm down, it will appear at your house when were done."  
>Luis and Johnny say, "How does that work?"<br>Roman says, "Just trust him, it will."  
>"Ok, lets go get that fat fuck!" Niko says in a happy way. <p>


End file.
